Objectif Naruto!
by Lyne-chan
Summary: La technique de drague du dernier des Uchiwa! Arrivera-t-il à séduire Naruto ou échouera-t-il lamentablement? Sa fierté d'Uchiwa restera-t-elle intacte? Gros délire et foutage de gueule monstre. Il souffre mais nous on rigole! XDDD
1. Mon miroir et moi

Sasuke est amoureux de Naruto. Le scénario classique, quoi.

Là où l'histoire devient amusante, c'est lorsqu'il décide de séduire son compagnon hyperactif!

Alors quoi? Observons la technique de drague du dernier des Uchiwa! Le clan va-t-il s'éteindre ou va-t-il réussir à arriver à ses fins?

_( suite à de nombreuses remarques comme quoi le clan était de toute façon condamné vu l'homosexualité de Sasuke, je dirais que le pauvre Uchiwa n'est même pas censé le savoir vu l'état délabré de son cerveau au moment de cette fic. Gêrons un problème après l'autre, voulez-vous? XD )_

* * *

« Bon alors je rentre, je le regarde droit dans les yeux et… Non, non, avant ça il faut que je le salue. Donc, bonjour Naruto, comment ça va ? Bien ? Super cool ! Dis moi, euh… cette semaine j'ai eu deux coupons pour un buffet à volonté chez Ichiraku et je me demandais si… Zut de flute ! Non, ça ne va pas du tout ! »

Et là tout le monde se demande : Sasuke a-t-il pété une pile ou bien le monologue devant miroir est-il devenu un nouvel art ninja ? Pour vous donner un aperçu compréhensible de la scène, revenons un peu en arrière voulez vous ? Bon alors fermez les yeux et souvenez vous. Il y a quelques années de ça – deux précisément – un certain noiraud avait déserté Konoha avec la ferme intention de ne plus y remettre les pieds. Ca vous revient ? Oui, oui, ce noiraud là, un petit brun aux allures de glaçons sur la calotte polaire. Bref, Sasuke Uchiwa a fait sa crise d'adolescence, et la révolte fut terrible ! Il quitta Konoha en y délaissant tout son beau monde : son maitre, ses fans ( dont un certain chewing-gum à la fraise nommé Sakura ), ses ennemis ( presque tout le monde, en gros ) et son meilleur ami. _Surtout_ son meilleur ami. Ce même meilleur ami qui fut la cause de son retour au village. Un petit blondinet à l'air ahurit, fort en gueule et friand de ramens : le bien nommé Naruto Uzumaki. Figurez-vous que notre glaçon numéro un s'est rendu compte d'une chose toute bête : il était amoureux de cet énergumène hyperactif. Voilà pourquoi le village des feuilles a vu revenir le dernier des Uchiwa, la tête basse et le rouge aux joues.

Et maintenant peut-on savoir pourquoi sa santé mentale – bien qu'elle n'ait jamais été très nette – a-t-elle été à ce point ébranlée, me demanderez-vous. A cela je vous répondrais que _non_, Sasuke n'a pas viré dingo, et qu'il cherche simplement un moyen d'inviter son chibi blond à déguster un bon bol de ramens en sa compagnie. Enfin, dans le cas de Naruto ce serait plutôt _des_ bols vu le caractère insatiable de son appétit.

Si on récapitule nous avons donc un manoir Uchiwa presque désert, un miroir, deux coupons de restaurant et un Sasuke fou amoureux. Je n'ai rien oublié ? Ah si ! Précisons que ledit Sasuke est pourvu d'un orgueil _surdimensionné_ et d'une fierté _débile_. En somme, il est tout bonnement _hors de question_ pour lui d'être le premier à se déclarer ! Il fallait qu'il séduise _son_ Naruto pour qu'ensuite ce soit _lui_ qui fasse le premier pas. Dur programme, non ?

Mais revenons à nos moutons – ou plutôt à notre amoureux transit et à son miroir.

Cela faisait une heure que le jeune Uchiwa se torturait les méninges devant son reflet, tournant et retournant des phrases qui au final n'avaient ni queue ni tête.

« Bon… » finit-il par soupirer.

« Je ferais mieux d'y aller. J'aviserai sur place… »

Et hop ! Le voilà donc partit dans les rues de Konoha. Direction : l'appartement d'un certain blond qui, aux dernières nouvelles, était tout juste rentré de mission. Arrivé devant la porte il inspira un bon coup et toqua trois fois. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent avant qu'un bruit de pas se fasse entendre de l'autre côté du verrou. Ce fut un Naruto salement amoché qui lui ouvrit. Son visage d'ange était zébré de griffures tandis que ses vêtements, pas plus épargnés, partaient en lambeaux. Sasuke suffoqua. Un crime pareil c'était forcément signé Misty, le chat enragé de la grosse doyenne du village ! Le noiraud resta hébété un long, loooong moment durant lequel Naruto le dévisagea, surprit de recevoir la visite du brun à presque neuf heures du soir.

« Sasuke ? Sasuke, ferme la bouche ! » se moqua l'accro aux ramens, histoire de détendre l'atmosphère qui, il ne savait pas exactement pourquoi, le mettait mal à l'aise.

L'intéressé sursauta et s'asséna une bonne dizaine de claques mentales.

« O… oui désolé. » balbutia-t-il en s'empourprant.

« Tu voulais quelque chose ?

_ Euh, je… Je…»

Pourquoi était-il venu ici au juste ? Minute ! La veste déchirée de Naruto laissait entrevoir une parcelle de peau bronzée. Tentation, quand tu nous tiens !

« Rhaaa !!!! Mais à quoi je pense moi ?! » s'engueula intérieurement Sasuke.

« C'est pas le moment de penser à des trucs pas catho ! »

Oui, la réflexion était juste. Seul problème : les yeux du brun avaient une fâcheuse tendance à loucher en direction du ventre à moitié dénudé de son coéquipier. Pas top quand il s'agit de faire la conversation… Encore pire quand la dite conversation est censée mener à un rendez-vous.

Une douzaine de claques mentales plus tard, l'Uchiwa réussit à détourner les yeux de la peau lisse de son ange ( bon sang c'était pas permis d'être beau comme ça !! ) et à baragouiner un début d'invitation.

« J'ai deux coupons pour un repas gratuit chez Ichiraku et euh… enfin c'est pas que je tienne particulièrement à toi mais euh… m'enfin ça serait débile de les jeter alors… Si ça te tente… »

Mission réussie ! Il avait réussit à sortir une phrase à peu près cohérente sans déraper sur les muscles saillants du blond et… rhaaa !!! Voilà qu'il recommençait avec ses idées pas nettes ! Il fallait qu'il se calme.

De son côté le pauvre Naruto était totalement à côté de la plaque ! Dans la tirade confuse de Sasuke son cerveau n'avait retenu que trois mots : repas, gratuit et Ichiraku. Le reste lui passait à deux kilomètres au dessus du cigare ! Lui qui était en pétard il y a quelques secondes ( à cause du chat, évidemment ), il avait à présent un sourire taille XXL scotché sur la figure.

« C'est vrai tu m'invites ?? » demanda-t-il, jouasse.

« O… oui… »

Le noiraud avait baissé la tête en catastrophe, littéralement rouge pivoine. Ce sourire… Mais ce sourire ! Comme ça il avait l'air d'un parfait ahurit mais dieu qu'il était mignon !

« Calme toi Sasuke, ne lui saute pas dessus ça serait mal vu. Mais d'un autre côté il a pas le droit de me faire cette tête là ! Il tient à ce que je le viole ou quoi ?! »

Les lamentations intérieures du brun – malgré le fait qu'elles soient trèèès intéressantes, n'en doutons pas – passèrent un peu à la trappe lorsque l'éventuel violé se mit à faire des bonds dans toute la maison en hurlant des « yatta !!! » surexcités.

« Merci Sas'ke ! Merci ! Merci ! Je file me changer et je reviens ! Bouge pas, hein ? »

Sur ce, pfuiit ! La tornade blonde qui s'était déchainée dans le salon disparu dans la salle de bain, laissant un Sasuke sonné au pallier de la porte.

« Il avait tout plein d'étoiles dans les yeux… Des étoiles et une frimousse trop mignonne avec un nez et une bouche et même deux oreilles toutes mimi ! »

Bon d'accord, je vous concède que le dernier des Uchiwa avait peut-être bien un peu perdu de ses capacités neuronales. Je dis bien _peut-être_.

« Voilà que je me mets à parler comme Sakura ! » se lamenta-t-il non sans un frisson d'horreur.

Ah tient ? On dirait qu'il a récupéré quelques neurones. Mais passons. A ce stade de l'histoire, nous avons donc un Sasuke totalement gaga de son Naru, deux coupons de resto, et un blondinet affamé presque à poil dans sa salle de bain. Pas trop mal, non ? Mais attendez que vienne la suite, car c'est ce qu'attendait – et redoutait – le survivant des Uchiwa.

Naruto sortit enfin de la salle de bain vêtu de son habituel pantalon orange et de… – non ! Il devait rêver, là ! – d'un tee-shirt sans manche particulièrement évasé au niveau du col ! La fibre noire semblait légère et tombait gracieusement sur son torse, dévoilant des hectares entiers de peau lisse et soyeuse.

« OK Sasuke… On inspire et on évite de penser au décolleté plongeant de Naru ! » se sermonna-t-il doucement tandis que le blond cherchait sa veste au milieu du bazar sans nom qui régnait dans la maison.

Facile à dire. Mais à faire, c'était une autre histoire ! C'était même carrément une torture ! Rhaaaa mais bon sang qu'il était beau là dedans ! On devrait lui interdire de porte ce genre de trucs !

En effet rendons nous compte ! Naruto était presque à poil dans cette tenue ! Imaginez le désarroi du pauvre Sasuke qui devait non seulement éviter de lui sauter dessus, mais aussi réprimer ses idées salaces et garder un visage froid et indifférent ! En somme, il était au bord de l'implosion.

Bref, deux minutes plus tard le blondinet dû abandonner ses recherches et partir sans sa veste, pour le plus grand bonheur des yeux de Sasuke. Il ferma sa porte à clef et fourra son trousseau dans sa poche en quatrième vitesse.

« C'est bon allons-y ! » déclara-t-il gaiement en empoignant le brun par le bras.

Et c'était partit ! L'appel de l'estomac était alors à son apogée chez le junchûriki qui, trouvant son compagnon trop lent à son goût, se mit à tirer comme un forcené sur le bras de Sasuke. Le pauvre noiraud suivit le mouvement comme un pantin. Si l'on devait faire un bilan de l'état de Sasuke à cet instant précis, je dirais qu'il ne serait pas brillant : la rougeur de ses joues s'était étendue à son visage entier et il avait étrangement trop chaud. Quant à son cerveau, il était totalement obnubilé par les bras de son coéquipier – enfin surtout par ses muscles saillants sous sa peau délicatement ambrée qui… stoooop ! Bon, disons que sa matière grise était victime de nombreux dérapages pas toujours très chrétiens. C'est donc presque une épave de Sasuke qui arriva à destination, précédé d'un Naruto surexcité.

« Regarde ! Regarde Sas'ke ! Ca y est on y est ! » s'enthousiasma-t-il en se ruant sur un siège libre, baguettes en main, prêt à se goinfrer de pates.

« Bon OK, passons à la phase deux. » se dit l'intéressé en rejoignant son compagnon sur le comptoir improvisé.

Que je vous explique. Cette fameuse « phase deux » du plan génial de Sasuke consistait à amadouer l'animal ( comprendre Naruto ) afin de se rapprocher de lui. Oui, il s'était creusé la tête des heures _entières_ avant d'arriver à pondre une telle stratégie ! Bravo Sasuke !

Le vieil Ichiraku était carrément aux anges de voir son meilleur client accoudé face à lui, et n'avait même pas remarqué le brun ténébreux qui l'avait rejoint. Ce dernier se rappela bien vite à son bon souvenir en toussotant légèrement avant de lui tendre les coupons.

« Oh ! Mais qui voilà ! C'est Sasuke, non ? » s'exclama le restaurateur en adressant un rapide clin d'œil à Naruto.

Le blond détourna vivement la tête, soudain très gêné, ce qui n'échappa pas au noiraud. C'était quoi ce clin d'œil ??? Il n'eu cependant pas le loisir d'y penser plus, car Ichiraku leur tendit la carte des menus. Enfin, quand on dit des menus, c'était surtout des différentes sortes de ramens qu'il proposait.

« Allez y les enfants, dites moi ce qui vous ferait plaisir ! C'est gratuit ! »

Naruto laissa échapper un « yes ! » gourmand et lui rendit la carte en deux secondes chrono.

« Je veux un bol de chaque ! » commanda-t-il en sautant littéralement sur sa chaise, trop heureux de pouvoir se remplir l'estomac gratos.

« Et toi Sas'ke tu prends quoi ? »

L'intéressé choisit un bol de ramens aux algues avant de reporter son attention sur son Naru. Tant qu'à faire, autant se rincer l'œil !

Leurs commandes ne tardèrent pas à arriver et Naruto attaqua sa part avec une voracité rare. Comme vous l'aurez sûrement comprit, Sasuke piochait de temps en temps dans son bol, les yeux rivés sur la frimousse de son blondinet. S'il n'avait pas eu une réputation à tenir – n'oublions pas qu'il a été élu glaçon numéro un de Konoha – il aurait sûrement affiché un sourire béat de contentement.

Neuf bols de ramens et quatre fantasmes plus tard, Naruto était enfin calé et Sasuke bien décidé à conquérir son blondinet, coûte que coûte !

« C'était très bon ! » dit le blond en se frottant le ventre.

« C'était une super idée de venir ici ! Merci Sasuke ! »

Le brun accepta les remerciements d'un signe de tête absent – quoique toujours rouge pivoine. En fait, il réfléchissait – si, si, c'est possible ! – à un moyen de prolonger le rendez-vous avec son amoureux. Et tout ce qu'il trouva, devinez ce que c'est ?

« Je… je te raccompagne. »

Nous avons là un exemple flagrant du géni inventif du dernier des Uchiwa ! Youhou ! Le clan n'avait aucun souci à se faire question reproduction, leur représentant était un as dans l'art de la drague ! Mais voilà que je dérape. Revenons donc à nos deux ninjas qui avaient prit le chemin du retour. Il était environ dix heures et demi, c'est-à-dire tard dans la soirée et il commençait à faire plutôt frisquet pour un mois de juin. Naruto, qui n'avait prit aucune veste faute de pouvoir en trouver une, grelottait le plus discrètement possible. Malheureusement pour lui Sasuke était à l'affut, prêt à sauter sur la première occasion qui lui permettrait de se rapprocher de son chibi blond.

« T'as froid ? »

Naruto secoua la tête.

« Non, non c'est rien. T'inquiètes pas. »

Oh mais si qu'il s'inquiétait ! Et beaucoup même ! Hors de question pour lui de laisser son ange prendre froid. Ni une, ni deux, il retira son blouson et le tendit au blond d'un geste faussement désinvolte.

« Tiens enfile ça… »

Sa main tremblait un peu – un tout petit peu – lorsqu'elle frôla celle de Naruto qui s'empara du blouson et l'enfila maladroitement.

« M…Merci… » balbutia-t-il en détournant la tête.

Ce que Sasuke ne vit pas et que le jeune bijû lui dissimula avec succès, c'est que ses joues caramélisées avaient prit une belle teinte cerise.

« Ca sent bon. Ca sent Sasuke… » se dit-il avant de sursauter, effaré d'avoir pu avoir une pensée si étrange.

« Non mais qu'est ce que je dis, moi ?! Evidemment que ça sent Sasuke c'est à lui ! Je dois avoir mangé un bol de trop… Oui ça doit être pour ça ! Demain ça ira mieux. »

Et, satisfait de son explication, Naruto replongea son nez dans le tissu encore imprégné de la chaleur de son meilleur ami. Bah, ça lui passera bien demain. Aucune raison de s'affoler. Aucune.

La soirée prit fin lorsque nos deux compères se séparèrent devant la porte d'entrée de l'appartement de Naruto, se promettant de remettre ça un de ces soirs. Sasuke eu d'ailleurs un éclair de géni – un vrai cette fois – et invita le blond à regarder un film chez lui la semaine suivante. Ce dernier accepta avec enthousiasme et referma sa porte devant un brun enchanté. Cette nuit là fut peuplée de rêves peu recommandables dans l'esprit du noiraud, mais cette fois il s'en foutait : il avait bien le droit de rêver, non ?


	2. Osera? Osera pas?

Nous voilà donc une semaine plus tard, à environ quatre heures de l'après-midi. La semaine avait été longue pour Sasuke qui s'était échiné à ranger le manoir Uchiwa, à faire la poussière et à dissimuler les objets compromettants ( ne demandons pas lesquels par soucis de pudeur ). Mais le grand soir était enfin arrivé, et il était bien décidé à sortit le grand jeu pour son Naru ! Au programme : soirée télé avec chips et coca, sans oublier l'éternel film d'horreur qui saurait – avec un peu de chance – inciter son blondinet à se blottir dans ses bras. Ne manquait plus que sonnent les huit heures du soir, heure à laquelle Naruto devait arriver chez lui.

Le blond avait d'ailleurs lui aussi passé une semaine éprouvante. En effet, Sasuke avait oublié de reprendre sa veste qui, en bonne traitresse, avait sournoisement diffusé son poison en lui. Elle avait tout d'abord embaumé la pièce de son odeur enivrante, puis s'était amusée à lui lancer des signaux jusqu'à ce qu'il craque. Finalement, le pauvre Naruto avait rendu les armes et en avait fait son pyjama attitré. Il dormait avec, déjeunait avec, et ne se lassait jamais d'y plonger le nez. C'était comme si son brun de meilleur ami le serrait tout contre lui, comme si… Bref, vous comprendrez le désarroi dans lequel se trouvait notre réceptacle préféré face à ces drôles de pensées. Sans oublier les rêves étranges dans lesquels lui et Sasuke… Bon. Tout le monde aura comprit ce qu'il s'y passait, dans ces rêves là. Inutile d'en dire plus long, ce serait troubler la tranquillité d'esprit de notre blondinet adoré. Quoi qu'il en soit ce soir, promis, juré, il lui rendrait sa veste et fini les fantasmes bizarres ! C'est donc bien décidé qu'il quitta son appartement à huit heures moins le quart et prit le chemin du manoir Uchiwa. Il n'y était jamais rentré, et visiter une maison aussi grande le rendait à la fois fou de joie et d'appréhension. Arrivé à destination, c'est un Sasuke diablement sexy qui l'invita à entrer. Depuis quand trouvait-il Sasuke « sexy » ???!

Rappelons que malgré ses nombreuses qualités, Naruto n'était vraiment pas futé lorsqu'il s'agissait de psychologie et de sentiments humains. Mais alors vraiment pas. En fait sa capacité à raisonner dans ce domaine là équivalait à celle d'un poisson rouge. Mort le poisson rouge. Mais ne nous attardons pas sur ce genre de statistiques douteuses et revenons au sujet principal, à savoir le rendez-vous de ces messieurs les ninjas.

Sasuke, après avoir fait entrer son petit blond, profita du fait que celui-ci lui tournait le dos pour se rincer allègrement l'œil.

« Dieu qu'il est beau comme ça ! » se dit-il en retenant un saignement de nez.

Par « comme ça », comprenons vêtu d'un jean bleu et d'un tee-shirt près du corps. Ne nous attachons pas trop aux détails : même habillé avec un sac à patates, Naruto serait toujours le plus beau aux yeux du noiraud.

« Alors c'est ici que tu vis ? » s'émerveilla le blond en courant partout comme un jeune chiot.

« Oui. Tu… tu veux visiter ? » invita maladroitement Sasuke en sentant ses joues s'enflammer face au regard océan de son ange.

« Vrai, on peut ? Ah oui ça serait cool ! »

Et hop ! Les voilà partis dans les sombres couloirs du manoir qu'ils passèrent au peigne fin, arpentant la moindre pièce de long en large. Le brun ne s'en plaignit pas. Loin de là ! Pendant que son chibi blond fourrait son nez un peu partout, lui n'avait de cesse de le regarder faire. Le mater, en somme. Et pas qu'un peu. Au contraire, je dirais qu'il se noya l'œil au lieu de simplement se le rincer.

« C'est super grand ! » constata Naruto, impressionné.

Sasuke haussa les épaules. Quand il était jeune cette maison était presque trop petite pour contenir tout le monde. Mais maintenant qu'il était seul, elle était en effet beaucoup trop grande pour lui. Démesurément grande. Bah ! Il s'était fait à l'écho de toute façon. Enfin la balade intra-maisonnée s'acheva et ils retournèrent au salon où les attendaient un canapé douillet, une douzaine de paquets de chips, diverses boissons et un bon film d'horreur. L'Uchiwa allait éteindre les lumières quand Naruto émit un petit cri.

« Ah ! J'allais oublier ! »

Il fouilla cinq secondes dans son sac et en sortit la veste du noiraud qu'il lui tendit, les joues légèrement rosées.

« Tiens c'est… c'est à toi. Tu l'avais oublié. » dit-il en priant pour que Sasuke ne remarque pas le mal qu'il avait à s'en détacher.

Le brun prit la veste qu'il porta instinctivement à son visage, en humant l'odeur.

« Ca sent Naruto… un peu… »

A ce stade de l'histoire, on peut se demander si nos deux héros n'ont pas viré chiens truffiers… A la fin de cette aventure il est fort possible qu'ils soient capables de flairer une de leurs chaussettes à trois kilomètres à la ronde. Quoi qu'il en soit, la veste retourna gentiment se pendre au porte-manteau de l'entrée tandis que Sasuke éteignit les lumières avant de rejoindre Naruto sur le canapé. Ledit canapé était étroit – le brun l'avait descendu de l'étage exprès – et ils durent se serrer l'un contre l'autre pour pouvoir s'y assoir confortablement. Enfin le film démarra. Le début déçu l'Uchiwa qui s'attendait à plus de sang. Mais au fil des scènes, l'histoire devint de plus en plus effrayante, jusqu'à devenir carrément irregardable ! Du coin de l'œil, Sasuke guettait une réaction de panique chez le blondinet. Mais à son plus grand dam rien ne se produisit. Naruto semblait ailleurs.

Et pour cause ! L'odeur que dégageait la veste n'était rien comparée à celle de Sasuke ! Leurs bras étaient collés l'un à l'autre et leurs mains affreusement proches. Il aurait suffit d'un minuscule mouvement pour que sa peau rencontre celle, diaphane, du brun. Savoir son ami si proche – et pourtant si intouchable – le frustrait horriblement. Sans compter sa température corporelle qui faisait des siennes ! Pourquoi faisait-il si chaud tout à coup ?

Eh oui ! Naruto était long à la détente ! Ce n'est qu'au beau milieu d'une scène de massacre qu'il se rendit enfin compte de l'évidence : Sasuke l'attirait. Pour fêter cette révélation nous pourrions faire sauter des pétards et balancer des confettis partout mais retenons-nous, rien n'est encore fait. En effet, rien n'a vraiment changé si ce n'est que le pauvre petit blond était à présent écarlate et atrocement gêné.

« Pourvu qu'il ne remarque rien ! » pria-t-il intérieurement.

Sa supplique aurait pu être exaucée, mais c'était sans compter l'intervention de Sasuke qui, bien décidé à mettre les bouchées doubles, rapprocha sa main de quelques imperceptibles millimètres, comblant ainsi l'espace qui séparait leurs deux paumes.

« Uwaaaaah ! Qu… qu'est ce que je fais moi maintenant ? » paniqua Naruto en virant rouge écrevisse.

Qu'est ce qu'il devait faire ? La question était d'une stupidité sans fond, tout le monde en conviendra. « Saute-lui dessus » serait la réponse la plus appropriée, vous ne croyez pas ? Mais bien sûr, une telle réflexion était totalement impossible au blondinet qui, au prix d'un effort _surhumain_, crocheta son index à un doigt de Sasuke. Ce dernier, loin de se contenter de ça, en profita pour happer sa main toute entière dans la sienne. Naruto piqua un fard magistral mais ne retira pas sa main, entremêlant au contraire ses doigts à ceux du brun.

« C'est… c'est chaud… » pensa-t-il en déglutissant difficilement et en évitant soigneusement de croiser le regard de l'Uchiwa.

De son côté Sasuke se faisait violence pour ne pas violer son chibi blond sur place.

« Ne t'emballe pas Sasuke... T'auras tout le temps de le violer après, même si techniquement ce ne sera plus un viol mais bon l'idée reste la même sauf qu'il sera consentant et que… »

Coupons court au flot de pensées du jeune Uchiwa avant d'en avoir mal à la tête, voulez vous ? Bref, à huit minutes quarante-six secondes de la fin du film nous avons donc un Naruto récemment transit d'amour, deux mains entrelacées et un Sasuke plutôt entreprenant. C'était un bilan plutôt positif, non ? Mais c'était cependant bien loin de ce qu'espérait l'Uchiwa.

Doucement, il fit glisser son pouce sur la peau lisse du blond, s'amusant des frissons qui agitaient imperceptiblement son corps. Puis, profitant du maigre espace que laissait le canapé entre eux, il pencha la tête sur le côté et plongea son nez dans le cou de son compagnon. Il sourire pervers naquit sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il sentit Naruto se cambrer, sensible au souffle que le noiraud faisait glisser sur sa nuque. Sa main gauche – celle qui n'était pas mêlée à celle du blond – retraça les courbes de la gorge de son aimé d'un geste fluide et joueur. Très vite, la respiration du blondinet se fit halètement, attisant ainsi l'appétit d'un Sasuke dominateur.

« _Non, je ne t'embrasserai pas._ » disaient ses soupirs vainqueurs.

« _Si tu veux quelque chose, il faudra que tu viennes le chercher…_ »

Sa main remonta de sa gorge jusqu'à ses cheveux, où elle joua un moment avant de redescendre en direction de sa joue, puis de ses lèvres qu'elle s'amusa à titiller du bout des doigts.

Osera ? Osera pas ?

Un nouveau sourire déforma les lèvres de l'Uchiwa lorsque Naruto entrouvrit la bouche sous les caresses de ses doigts, cherchant à faire sienne n'importe quelle parcelle du corps adamantin du brun. Détachant son visage du cou du blond, il plongea ses yeux ébène dans ceux, océan, de son coéquipier. Sa main continuait de jouer sur les lèvres de ce dernier, dont le visage exprimait la rémission pure et simple. Peu à peu il se rapprocha jusqu'à sentir le souffle rauque de son ange sur sa joue et s'arrêta à quelques millimètres de ses lèvres, laissant au blond le soin de combler l'espace qui les séparaient encore. Ce dernier ne se fit pas prier d'avantage et s'empara goulument des lèvres de Sasuke qui lui rendit son baiser avec une toute nouvelle fougue. Ses mains s'agrippèrent solidement aux cheveux de son amant qui, loin d'être en reste, approfondit le baiser de toutes ses forces. Ses mains bronzées crochetèrent les épaules du brun, l'attirant encore plus contre lui. La cassette vidéo était terminée et l'on entendait plus que le halètement de leurs deux respirations, le bruit de la fibre des vêtements qui s'étreignaient et le glissement de leurs langues l'une contre l'autre. Au bout de quelques minutes Naruto émit un grognement étouffé et se sépara de l'étreinte de Sasuke.

« En fait t'avais tout planifié, hein ? » demanda-t-il, à bout de souffle.

Le noiraud sourit – un sourire pervers – et vola un nouveau baiser à son ange blond.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles… »

Evidemment que si, qu'il avait tout planifié. Mais ça, c'est un secret que nous garderons par devers nous.

N'est ce pas ?

* * *

Pardonnez le ton ironique de cette fic, j'avoue avoir pris un certain plaisir à me moquer du pauvre Sasuke XD

J'espèce que ça vous a plu! =D


End file.
